Tickles In The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goldie challenges Jocu once again and he not only answers, but helps her after she's had a long, hard day at work. Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A wonderful story done by the awesome guestsurprise, who owns Jocu. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Goldie.**

* * *

 **Tickles In The Night**

Goldie just got off work and saw her boss give her an angry look.

"I need you to work overtime," she said.

"What?! But I just did two extra shifts!" Goldie said, now exhausted.

"We all have done extra shifts, but I need you to pull your weight," she said angrily.

"Pull my weight?! I work very hard!" Goldie protested.

"Well apparently not enough." The manager said lowly, now walking away angrily. Goldie sadly went and walked to rest against the wall, now even more frustrated than before. As she was getting her items, she turned and saw a tall young man walk into the room. He had striking green eyes and dark black hair. And was his skin…reddish? Something about him was very familiar. The girls all tried doing different things to get his attention like flipping their hair and clearing their throats. But he simply walked past them and walked straight to Goldie. She eyed the visitor curiously.

"Well, well…and who do I have here," he smirked, now letting his eyes glow for a moment. Goldie gasped as she recognized those glowing eyes anywhere.

"Jocu?! What are you doing here?!" She whispered, glancing around in surprise.

"I'm here to take you home." He said, now hugging her to his chest.

"I can't…I have to work another shift," she said sadly.

"Another shift? You've already done two!" He said in shock.

"How did you know that?" Goldie asked.

"I have been keeping an eye on you from the realm," he said, now smirking and getting closer to her face. "And I'm ready for your challenge."

"I can't help teasing you," Goldie smirked back. She then gasped as she saw his long red tail tickle her ankles. "Jocu, nohohoho! People will see you!"

"Let them," he smiled. "In fact, that was part of my plan."

Goldie then squeaked in shock as he became more animalistic and soon became his true form. He then struck a pose and flexed his muscles and grinned his fangs.

"Any of you ladies wanna take a ride with me?" He smiled deviously. Soon all of Goldie's coworkers screamed and ran out claiming a large red monster invaded the building!

"J-Jocu, why did you do that?!" Goldie laughed.

"Hey, I cleared the room didn't I?" he smiled, now picking her up in a bridal style and snapping his fingers, teleporting them away!

Soon Goldie was in her living room and she turned and saw Jocu smirking at her and gently pulling at her jacket.

"Take it off," he grinned deviously.

"Why?" Goldie said, now loving the playful fighting.

"Because it protects your sides, now take it off or I will," Jocu said, now wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope!" Goldie said. Jocu let out a playful growl and snapped his fingers, making her jacket disappear! "Hey!"

"Let the games begin!" he said, now jumping at her and almost grabbing her. Goldie ducked right in time and ran for her room with the large titan in tow. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Come and get me!" Goldie said, now slipping down her laundry chute. Jocu's eyes widened and he tried to follow, but his large mass got caught. Goldie smirked and ran back up the stairs and saw his backside and legs sticking out. Giggling, she began tickling his legs and thighs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He said in surprise, now feeling her tickling nails. "GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHLDIE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Oh, I don't think so," she giggled. "This is too good!" And with that, she ran her hands down his tail and tickled it up and down. His shock made his tail poof out like a cat!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" Jocu laughed, now letting his tail wrap around her as he heaved himself out of his situation. He then turned and saw the blushing girl trying to wiggle free. "My, my…and who do I have here?"

"J-Jocu, let me go!" Goldie playfully protested.

"Oh I don't think so…," Jocu lilted smoothly, now pulling her to him. "After all, it was you who started all of this."

And with that, Jocu picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. As he walked down the hallway and entered her room, he looked at it and looked thoughtful.

"Something's missing," he said, now looking at the room closer. His eyes and ears then lit up. "I've got it!"

And with that, he snapped his fingers and a pool appeared right in the middle of her room!

"How on Earth did you do that?! I don't even have room for a pool!" She gasped.

"I just make things happen," he smirked, now walking towards the pool.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Goldie laughed.

"Helping you to cool off," he chuckled, now jumping into the water with the girl on his back.

Goldie laughed as she felt herself surface to the top and she felt a tingly sensation all over her legs and thighs. She looked down and saw Jocu's tail had split into three and it was tickling her.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged, now reaching out to him. He only ducked under the water and swam under her and then surfaced behind her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," Jocu cooed, now tickling her shoulder blades and making her squeal in laughter!

"GAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Goldie laughed, now feeling every single claw wiggling into her skin. They were gentle and yet lethal!

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up, beautiful," Jocu chuckled, now letting his hands phase into her skin and wiggle on the inside of her back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Goldie gasped out, now spinning around to tickle him back. Jocu swam backwards and began gently kicking water at her. "HEY!"

"Can't get me…can't get me," he teased, now winking at her.

"That does it!" Goldie said, now diving under him and grabbing his leg. Catching him off guard, it sent him headfirst into the pool. Goldie blushed as she was holding one leg and he did a handstand to avoid doing a full-blown split.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" He said in surprise.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Jocu!" She sang as she tickled the arches of his foot. She saw his toes spread apart in surprise and start wiggling. She could hear his muffled laughs and giggles under the water. "I've got you!" She then began wiggling in between his toes and that not only made them wiggle more, but he started squirming more in ticklish glee. She could tell he was loving it.

She then began laughing as his tail began playful smacking her across her face gently, teasing her to let him go!

"No! I'm not letting you go! This is payback!" Goldie chirped, now wiggling her nails on his exposed thighs and legs. He began squirming even more and wiggling his backside to get her to let him go and lose her grip since she had one of his legs. She squeaked and blushed as he opened his legs and they wrapped around her waist. She tried to get free but his legs pinned her arms to her sides and they went crashing into the pool again.

Goldie gasped as she surfaced and as she felt two hands gently grab her wrists and two grab her waist. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Jocu. His mischievous green eyes were almost covered by his wet and black hair.

"Had enough?" He lilted, now getting closer to her neck and gently biting her, knowing it tickled badly.

"N-No! I will never have enough…," Goldie said, now growing slowly sleepy.

"Then…let me continue…," he whispered, making Goldie scream in laughter as his tail worked overtime in between her toes, his second pair of arms wiggling gently under her shirt and tickling her abs and stomach and he used one had to hold both her wrists and his other hand to wiggle back and forth in her armpits!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Goldie pleaded.

"Oh yes…," he crooned.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" Goldie laughed.

"That laughter makes me want more…give me more," Jocu groaned happily, now soaking in her joy. It did his heart good to see humans happy.

"STAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHP!" Goldie said, tears pouring down.

"Must I?" He pouted gently.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAP!" She begged.

Jocu could see she was at her peak and stopped, now picking her up and stepping out of the pool. He then snapped his fingers and the pool disappeared as if it was never there! He then used his power to make a towel appear and he wrapped it around her and cuddled her to his chest as he took her near the fireplace. He then closed his eyes to concentrate and soon a fire appeared in the fireplace. As he was creating the fire, he felt Goldie playfully smack him.

"Y-You are brutal, Jocu…but I loved this," she said, hugging him.

"As did I," he whispered. "You know that you are quite a human. I have very few who can handle a night like this with me."

"I know, but it's fun. I like being with you," Goldie grinned.

"Oh trust me, my dear…the night is just beginning. When you rest a bit, we will begin again," Jocu smiled in a naughty manner.

"I'll take you on any day," Goldie challenged, now sitting up on his lap and facing him playfully.

Jocu didn't reply. He just gave her a playful and cocky grin as he picked her up and held her over his head. He then held her close to his face.

"Be careful what you wish for, Goldie…if you challenge me enough…you just may be stuck with me," Jocu chuckled, now pinning her down and nuzzling her neck. But Goldie laughed as she enjoyed the attention and love. She didn't mind it at all! Little did she know, if she challenged Jocu enough, she may one day awaken his wild side!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was just for you! Just a tip everyone; if you challenge Jocu enough, he will literally invade your job and take you away for tickles!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much, Amiga! I love it! And ooh! Jocu's wild side? Bring it on! Unless Jocu's afraid to take me on again, seeing as I've got a plan to win the next round. XD**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
